


Vindicated

by ithilien22



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/">remixthedrabble</a> challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vindicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consolation Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25122) by amidalashari. 



She thinks she should probably just tell him, break it to him gently. The poor guy does think he’s going to get laid tonight, after all. She almost feels sorry for him. 

But then she remembers the crack Alec made about Logan earlier tonight, and she suddenly feels anything but sorry. She leans back in her chair and takes a long sip of beer, doesn’t say a single word. 

Not two minutes later, the crowd at the bar parts slightly and Alec’s girl leans down and presses her lips to Original Cindy’s. Max doesn’t even try to hide her smirk.


End file.
